


Irondad/Spiderson(oneshots)

by percabeth37



Series: irondad/spiderson [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Injury
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabeth37/pseuds/percabeth37
Summary: O título diz tudo.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad/spiderson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183757





	Irondad/Spiderson(oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o meu primeiro livro de oneshots de spiderson. Desculpem se houver algum erro de gramática e se não atualizar muito. Aceito sugestões mas primeiro vou tentar as minhas próprias ideias. alguns dos capítulos que vou publicar são inspirados noutros autores, mas sempre que acontecer eu vou mencionar o autor e o nome do livro. Também vou publicar no Wattpad com o username apseln.
> 
> Agora com a história!
> 
> Aviso! Vai haver muitas viagens de campo. São as minhas favoritas! <3

Peter foi adotado legalmente por Tony e Pepper. Ele visita a Tia May depois da escola e nas patrulhas.

\-----------------------------

Peter Parker morava na Torre dos Vingadores. Tony tinha conseguido a guarda partilhada de Peter e era chamado de pai. Pepper era a mãe, Wanda, Shuri e Pietro (que está vivo) de irmãos e os restantes Vingadores de tias e tios.

Só os Vingadores, a Tia May , Pepper, Happy e os melhores amigos de Peter, Ned e MJ, sabem do alto-ego de Peter, o Homem-Aranha.

\----------------------------

O dia de Peter estava a correr bem até ele saber da viagem de campo.

-Alunos, antes de saírem não querem saber onde é a viagem? Nós vamos às..... Industrias Stark!- disse o professor.

Todos gritaram de emoção, menos Peter. Ele tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto e começava a entrar em pânico. A sua família iria envergonhá-lo. Ned tinha um brilho nos olhos e estava super excitado. MJ estava indiferente.

-Pénis Parker!- Flash- Amanhã é quando serás desmascarado! Eles nunca aceitariam que um falhado como tu fosse estagiário na SI, muito menos estagiário pessoal de Sr. Stark!

-Flash, está calado. Estou cansada de estar aqui, não gosto de conviver com pessoas sem miolos.- MJ disse, deitando-lhe um olhar de morte.

-Não se esqueçam de trazer as autorizações assinadas para amanhã.- disse o Sr. Harrinton antes da campainha tocar.

Peter dirigiu-se para o carro conduzido por Happy e entrou. Enquanto se dirigiram para a Torre Peter fez os trabalhos de casa e divagou sobre o seu dia.

\------------------------ 

-Senhor, Peter entrou no prédio.- avisou Friday.

-Obrigado Fri. Olá Pete!- disse Tony quando Peter saiu do elevador.

-Pai! Porque é que não me disseste que autorizaste a minha turma a vir aqui à Torre?- perguntou Peter, parecendo um filhote chateado.

-Não te preocupes Pete. Nós não te vamos envergonhar... Muito.- respondeu Tony com um sorriso.

-Não me envergonhem! Especialmente vocês pássaros!- disse Peter apontando para Clint e Sam. 

-Fica descansado маленький паук (pequena aranha)- Nat disse- Eu e Bucky ficamos de olho neles.

-Obrigado мама паук (mamãe aranha).

\---------TIME SKIP----------

Quando saíram do autocarro em frente da Torre foram recebidos por uma rapariga.

-Olá pessoal! O meu nome é Ema e vou ser a vossa guia. No fim teremos um perguntas e respostas com os Vingadores. Agora vou-vos dar um passe de acesso nível 1. Este só funcionará hoje durante o horário de visita. Por isso podem ficar com ele para recordação. Lembrem-se de ter sempre o passe à mostre!- avisou ela.

-Quais são os níveis de acesso?- perguntou uma rapariga.

-Boa pergunta! Os vossos passes são de nível 1 que e o menor. O nível 20 é o maior. As classificações são: 1-grupos de turismo; 2-imprensa; 3-reuniões; 4-família de trabalhadores; 5 a 7-estagiários; 8 a 10-trabalhadores; 11-limpeza; 12 e 13-cientistas; 14-directores de laboratório; 15-segurança; 16-médicos da MedBay; 17-estagiários pessoais de Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts e amigos e família dos Vingadores; 18-Vingadores que não moram na Torres, como Rei Tchalla, os Guardiões da Galáxia, Dr.Estranho, entre outros; 19-Vingadores que moram na Torre; 20-Tony Stark, Pepper Potts e o estagiário pessoal/filho do Sr. Stark.

(Boa. Agora é que ficou bonito)

-Porque é que aqueles três não receberam?-perguntou Flash.

-Eles já têm. Vocês trouxeram os vossos passes, certo?- perguntou Ema.

Peter, Ned e MJ acenaram e tiraram os seus.

-Muito bem. Agora mostrem os vossos passes para Friday os verificar e sigam-me.

Um por um todos mostraram os seus passes.

-Ned, nível 17. MJ, nível 17.- Friday disse e todos se espantaram- Eugene Thompson, nível 1.

Era agora. O momento pelo qual Peter temia. Respirando fundo passou o seu passe e ouviu-se:

-Peter Parker, nível 20. Bom dia Peter! Sr. Stark foi informado da tua chegada. Queres encontrar-te com ele?-Friday perguntou. Pelo menos não disse o seu nome todo, Peter Parker-Stark.

-Não Friday, obrigado. Eu estou aqui numa viagem de campo.- respondeu Peter.

-Ok. Se precisares de algo eu estarei aqui.

-Obrigado Fri.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos até que Flash quebrou o silêncio:

-O que é que fizeste Pénis? Invadiste a IA e fizeste com que dissesse isto? Porque é que o Sr. Stark seria avisado da tua chegada?- escarneceu Flash.

"Porque eu sou o seu estagiário pessoal? Ou melhor o seu filho?" pensou Peter, mas não disse nada.

-Bem, vamos começar?- perguntou a guia.

\--------TIME SKIP--------

-Vamos fazer uma pausa para almoçar aqui.- avisou Ema.

E foi durante o almoço que tudo deu errado.

Durante a visita alguns dos estagiários aproximaram-se de Peter para pedir ajuda, e isto irritou Flash. Quando ele se aproximou de Peter à hora de almoço para discutir Peter só lhe disse para ir embora. Foi quando Flash explodiu.

Pov de Peter

Eu estava sentado a almoçar com Ned e MJ quando vi o Flash a aproximar-se. Não me apetecia discutir, por isso disse-lhe para se ir embora. Eu não estava à espera do que aconteceu a seguir e não pude evitá-lo. Quando dei por mim estava deitado no chão com um fio de sangue no canto da boca. O Flash começou a pontapear-me enquanto eu ainda estava no chão impedindo que me levantasse.

Pelas dores que sinto sei que tenho algumas costela partida. Comecei a ver tudo enevoado e pontos negros dançavam na minha vista. Antes de deixar a escuridão invadir os meus olhos e de desmaiar ouvi um grito e um baque. E desmaiei.

Ninguém Pov 

Flash estava a espancar (literalmente) Peter, mas do nada foi atirado para trás.

Ele foi atingido pelo Capitão América!

Todos olharam para os Vingadores armados, todas as armas apontadas a Flash, todos os heróis mais poderosos da terra com raiva e morte nos olhos.

Espera, todos não! Tony Stark, sem armadura, estava ajoelhado ao lado de Peter, preocupação no rosto.

-Pete! Pete! Estás a ouvir-me?- Tony perguntou ao seu filho.

Peter não respondeu, por isso Tony pegou-o no estilo de noiva e disse:

-Vou levá-lo ao MedBay. Bruce, vem comigo!

Os dois correram para a MedBay e Tony pôs Peter numa cama de hospital. Ele foi rapidamente ligado aos monitores e Friday fez-lhe um scan.

-5 costelas partidas, ombro esquerdo deslocado, alguns cortes e ferimentos leves e uma pequena concussão.- Friday disse, a sua voz mecânica preocupada.

Bruce parou os sangramentos e enfaixou-o. 

-Hum... Vamos deixá-lo descansar. Com a sua cura rápida deve estar completamente curado amanhã. Ainda temos de monitorá-lo. Ele deve acordar daqui a pouco.

-Ok. Friday, avisa-me quando ele acordar ou se houver alguma alteração.

-Sim chefe.- Friday respondeu- Devo avisá-lo de que a turma de Peter ainda não abandonou o refeitório. Os Vingadores pedem a sua presença o mais depressa possível.

-Estou a ir. Tenho umas contas a ajustar com aquele miúdo.

\-------------------------- 

Enquanto isso, no refeitório.

Todos observaram o bilionário e o cientista/médico abandonarem o refeitório com um Peter inconsciente nos braços. Flash ainda estava deitado no chão com uma cara de choque.

Por uns minutos ninguém falou até que:

-Friday, pede a Tony que volte o mais rápido possível.- pediu Steve. 

-Ele foi informado Sr. Rogers.- Friday respondeu- Ele está neste momento a descer.

-Como está ребенок паук (bebé aranha)?- perguntou Nat, preocupada.

-Peter está neste momento na MedBay, inconsciente mas estável. Ele teve 5 costelas partidas, ombro esquerdo deslocado, alguns cortes e ferimentos leves e uma pequena concussão. Os ferimentos já foram tratados e ele está a recuperar. Espera-se que acorde daqui a pouco.- Friday informou.

Nesse momento o elevador abriu e de lá saiu um Tony Stark furioso e um Bruce Banner a tentar acalmá-lo. Palavra-chave: tentar.

-Eugene Thompson!- Tony rugiu.

Flash encolheu-se mais.

-Sim senhor?- perguntou.

-Vou só avisar uma vez, por isso ouve com MUITA atenção. NÃO voltes a tocar com um dedo no Peter. Nem sequer olhes na sua direcção, porque se o fizeres eu vou saber e eu juro que não conseguirás entrar para nenhuma universidade ou ter um bom emprego. O Peter é o garoto mais gentil, esperto, divertido e de bom coração que eu alguma vez conheci. Tem um QI que se compara ao meu e do Bruce e tem todos os Vingadores, SHIELD, Guardiões, o Dr. Estranho, Wakanda e Asgard envoltos no seu dedo mindinho. Portanto a menos que queiras ter todos nós, furiosos, à porta de tua casa, VAIS deixar Peter em paz. E antes que perguntes eu sei de todas as tuas 14 candidaturas para estagiar aqui, mas não tens cérebro para isso. Além do mais, tu intimidas-te o Herdeiro das Indústrias Stark, por isso qualquer chance de trabalhar aqui desapareceu. Não te quero ver mais na minha Torre.- durante o discurso Tony tinha-se aproximado de Flash, que estava lívido. Peter também chegou apoiado em Thor e Loki que tinham acabado de chegar de Asgard. 

-Foi esse bastardo que pôs Peter na MedBay?-perguntou Loki.

-Foi.- respondeu MJ.

Uma faca espetou-se na parede a 3 milímetros de Flash, que parecia pronto a desmaiar.

-Tio Loki. Sem matar.- disse Peter fracamente. Toda a atenção se voltou para ele neste momento.

-Pete! O que é que estás a fazer levantado? Devias estar na cama!- perguntou Tony. 

Peter começou a andar em direção a Tony mas perdeu as forças, tropeçou e começou a cair, mas Tony conseguiu agarrá-lo.

-Calma Pete... Ainda estás muito fraco. Vamos levar-te de volta à MedBay. O Tio Bruce diz que tens de lá ficar esta noite, só para prevenir.- disse Tony baixinho antes de se voltar para a turma- a visita acabou! Happy por favor escolta-os de volta para o autocarro.

-Papai?- chamou Peter puxando a manga de Tony.

-Sim Bambi?

-Eles podem continuar? Eles estavam muito ansiosos.

-Se é isso que tu queres, mas não o Eugene. Eu não o quero nem perto de ti.

-Tudo bem.

-Mudança de planos!- Tony disse para a turma- Boas notícias para vocês! Peter pediu para vocês continuarem a visita. Eu concordei. Por isso todos menos Eugene podem continuar. Ele deve esperar no autocarro. Como eu disse eu não o quero na minha Torre. 

-Houve um coro de aplausos vindos da turma enquanto Flash era guiado para fora do edifício. Sr. Harrinton aproximou-se e disse:

-Obrigado por nos deixares continuar a visita Peter.

-De nada Sr. Harrinton. O Sr. foi uma das poucas pessoas que acreditou mim e eu sei que também você está animado por estar na Torre. 

-Obrigado Peter. agora vai descansar. Aproveita o fim-de-semana para te recuperares.

-Ok. Tchau Sr. Harrinton!- disse Peter enquanto saía para a MedBay acompanhado pela sua família disfuncional. 

Já deitado na cama ele preparou-se para a conversa que sabia que estava a chegar.

-Então Pete, por que é que não nos contaste que estavas a ser intimidado?- perguntou Steve.

-Eu não vos queria incomodar. Não é tão grave assim. Mais vale ser eu que posso aguentar do que alguém que não pode. 

-Tu é demasiado bom para este mundo. Mas tu tens de nos dizer quando coisas assim acontecem.- disse Clint, que tinha todos os instintos paternais ligados.

-Mas eu não quero ser um fardo maior do que já sou.- sussurrou Peter.

Embora ele tenha sussurrado todos ouviram.

-Underoos! Tu não és fardo. Tu és o meu filho e eu amo-te mais do que tudo. Foste tu que me fizeste deixar de beber e me tornas-te mais saudável! Tu não és um fardo e nunca serás. Acredita em mim...- disse Tony abraçando o garoto que começara a chorar.

-Eu também te amo pai. Eu amo todos vocês.

-Agora dorme Pete.- disse Tony vendo os olhos cansados da aranha. Tony mandou todos saírem. Bruce saiu também depois de verificar o adolescente. 

-Podes ficar comigo?- perguntou sonolento.

-Claro Pete.- respondeu Tony deitando-se ao lado do adolescente.

-Boa noite papai.- murmurou aconchegando-se no peito da figura paterna.

-Boa noite filho- murmurou o homem dando um beijo suave nos cachos castanhos do filho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Também sempre que puser algo em russo ou noutra língua vou pôr a tradução, mas é do google tradutor, sintam-se à vontade para corrigir.


End file.
